


Vent fic w/Birch

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: tw: self harm
Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vent fic w/Birch

Birch whimpered softly. His stomach churned and head spun, making his world sway and shift with every movement he gave. His heart was heavy in his stomach with the knowledge that he broke his promise. Why did he even do that?! He had PROMISED Cub not to self harm! He had betrayed his friend and that hurt worse than the deep cuts along his arms, blood dripping to the floor as he rocked in place in the fetal position.

Guilt weighed on him heavily like gravity on a stone sinking to the bottom of a pool of regret. It hurt him in ways he couldn't even begin to describe, if he was honest. He hated it. He fucking hated it.

He lifted himself up from sitting upon hearing a knock on his door. Who would even bother with such a pathetic man like him? Such a useless sack of shit he was; how people still adored him was Birch's best guess. He felt horrible and wanted to vomit up his lunch. He felt both numb and everything at once- an emotional overload.

He opened the door, letting the blood and cuts show on his arms. "Cub."

"Birch!" The shock and worry in Cub's voice said it all. 

"I'm sorry!" Birch let the tears fall as he wrapped his arms around Cub and let every held back emotion flow freely, his loud sobs and apologies filling the room.


End file.
